


Brother

by Sakura_Schiffer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 1910-е годы, AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, XX век, Алхимики, Армия, Военные, Гомункулы, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, ООС, Отклонения от канона, Переселение душ, Путешествия, Развитие отношений, Сиблинги, ангст, драма, дружба, ксенофилия, мистика, насилие, нецензурная лексика, приключения, психология, разница в возрасте, сверхспособности, смена сущности, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Schiffer/pseuds/Sakura_Schiffer
Summary: Потеряв и брата и мать, Эд решает что однажды он вернёт Альфонса. И когда он проводит трансмутацию то возвращает уже не Альфонса. Гомункул, что имеет внешность и воспоминания его брата. Теперь Эд хочет найти философский камень, для того, чтобы сделать Печаль — Человеком.
Relationships: Энви/Уинри Рокбелл





	1. Глава 1: Грешник

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9170518 — где ещё я публикую эту работу

***

_35 литров воды, 20 килограмм углерода, 4 литра аммиака, 1,5 килограмма оксида кальция, 800 грамм фосфора, 250 грамм соли, селитры — 100 грамм, 80 грамм серы, 7,5 грамм фтора, 5 граммов железа и 3 грамма кремния. Плюс ещё 15 элементов. Из этого состоит тело среднего взрослого человека…_

— Мы скоро встретимся… Ал, — ладони прикоснулись преобразовательного круга. Возникли всполохи света. Бледно голубые и жёлтые молнии освещали подвал. Эд улыбнулся, в его глазах блестела надежда, и некая печаль.

Так или иначе, трансмутация человека, была не просто так запрещена. Если ты хочешь что-то получить, отдай что-то взамен. Посреди круга открылся огромный глаз, и появились маленькие чёрные ручки. Эти ручки стремились схватить маленького алхимика.

Левая нога и правая рука стали растворяться, будто их и не было никогда вовсе. Полный крик боли наполнил подвал. На глаза наворачивались слёзы, но Эдвард хотел верить что даже так, у него выйдет вернуть Альфонса.

Бесконечно белое пространство. Здесь нет ничего, лишь пустота. Куда не посмотри, нет ничего.

Стоя в этом белом пространстве Эдвард осматривался по сторонам. Но не было ничего.

— Эй, алхимик, я позади! — раздался ехидный голос.

— К-кто т-ты? — спрашивает в ответ Эдвард.

— О!!! Всё до беспредела просто. Я тот кого вы, люди называют «Миром», иногда «Вселенной», иногда «Богом», иногда «Истиной». Я — это «Всё». И я — это «Один». А еще я — это ты! — Истина продолжал пугающе улыбаться.

Эдвард с шоком и праведным ужасом взирал на хозяина этого места. Тот кто предстал перед ним, есть Истина, которую так отчаянно ищут люди.

— Что же… Я принимаю твою плату, — рука и нога стали растворяться, а также рука и нога стали появляться у Истины.

За спиной Элрика раскрылись огромные врата, а маленькие ручки утянули его вовнутрь.

Огромное количество информации въедалось в голову, грозясь разорвать её на части изнутри.

— Прекрати! — отчаянный крик.

Это продолжалось как казалось Эдварду вечность, пока в один миг, к нему не пришло осознание, всё это и есть — истина. Истина о мире, людях, алхимии и всём мире!

Оказавшись вновь перед Истиной, алхимик не мог пошевелиться.

— П-пожалуйста пусти меня обратно, я почти нашёл верный способ трансмутации человека! — вырвалось из горла ребенка.

— Ты уже уплатил за вход во Врата, — ответил Истина, — Встретимся ещё раз, когда придёт твой смертный час, — ухмыляясь он подошёл к Элрику и щёлкнул его в лоб, после чего тот стал куда-то проваливаться.

В пыли Эд из последних сил пытался разглядеть хоть что-то. Что-то человекоподобное тянуло к нему руку:

— Б…ра…т… Б…ра…т… — отдавало какими-то металлом в голосе существа.

— А-Ал? — было последним что смог сказать мальчишка перед тем как отключиться.

***

Телега подъезжала к нужному дому, а сидящий в ней человек смотрел в письмо. Чёрные глаза бегали по строчкам, вновь и вновь.

Тяжело выдохнув, военный спрятал письмо во внутренний карман своего плаща. Наконец-то телега остановилась.

Вылезая из уютной телеги Мустанг открыв зонт направился к дому семьи Элрик. Яркий свет, что вдруг стал исходить из дома, заставил Роя замереть на месте. Этот свет, был от трансмутации человека. Ужас, охватил его, не желая отпускать.

Поборов свои эмоции мужчина направился к дому. Двери на удивление были не заперты. Пройдя в прихожую, огненный алхимик оставил зонт и направился стремительным шагом к подвалу.

Картина, что предстала перед ним, заставила Мустанга вспомнить бойню в Ишваре. Пыль, кровь, и двое израненных детей.

У одного отсутствовала рука и нога. А тело второго с огромной регенерацией начинало обрастать мыжцами и кожей.

— Гомункул? — в слух спросил сам у себя Мустанг.

— Б…ра…ти…к… Эд… — гомункул тянул руку к лежащему без сознания Эдварду.

Долго раздумывать военный не стал. Стянув с себя плащ, и укутав в него двоих детей, направился к мастерской Рокбелов. В письме было сказано, что в случае чего нужно отправиться к мастерам автоброни — Рокбелам.

Неся этих двоих к нужному дому, Мустанг размышлял, как ему поступать в данной ситуации. Всё, что ему было известно о гомункулах, это то, что они являются искусственно сотдаными людми. И то, что ещё не было известных случаев удачного создания гомункула. Интерес к этому всему завладевал разумом военного. Как у этого ребенка получилось создать такого идеального гомункула?

***

Сидя в гостиной Уинри размышляла о своём. Ей было интересно, как там Эд. Он ведь остался совсем один, после того как умерли его брат и мать. Девочка обняла колени и опустила голову на них.

Вдруг раздался стук в двери. Вернее, создавалось впечатление, что кто-то от души грюкал в них.

— Эй, откройте! Пожалуйста, мне нужна помощь! — из-за закрытых дверей можно было услышать крик Роя.

Оторвавшись от работы над автобронёй, Пинако встав со стула направилась к двери. Открыв двери, женщина пришла в ужас.

Незнакомый военный держал что-то в плаще, что прописался кровью. Он вошёл в гостиную и положил двоих детей на диван, где до сидела Уинри. Оставив одного укрытым этим плпщём.

— Эд… А-Ал? — девочка с шоком уставилась на них двоих.

— Что наделал Эдвард? — со всей строгостью спросила Пинако уставившись на Мустанга сквозь свои очки что не давали увидеть её глаза.

— Он провёл трансмутацию человека… И создал гомункула, что звал его братом, — ответил военный.

О чём-то задумавшись, Пинако, велела внучке принести воду, тряпки, и бинты, а Мустангу отнести Эдварда в операционную, где обычно проводились операции по инплантации крепления для автоброни.

***

Прошло уже несколько дней с того момента как Эдвард Элрик провёл трансмутацию человека. Всё это время он был без сознания. А тот, кто нашёл его в таком состоянии, оставался у Рокбелов, сказав, что должен поговорить с Эдвардом, когда тот очнётся.

Пинако была не очень рада гостю военному, но и прогонять не стала. Её также интересовало то, что же произошло. Что же случилось тогда в подвале. Ведь, в каком-то роде, у Эдварда вышло вернуть брата.

Гомункул, которого создал юный алхимик, был как две капли воды похож на умершего Альфонса. Он так же имел и память Альфонса, частично. Из-за чего постоянно ходил печальным. И поэтому, его и стали называть Саднес*.

Сам же Саднес, переживал за «брата» и практически все время проводил в его комнате что была оборудована как палата. Гомункул ощущал себя какими-то виноватым перед Эдом. Ведь из-за него тот лишился руки и ноги.

Наконец-то Эдвард, пришёл в себя. Гомункул, что не отходил ни на шаг от его кровати осторожно поинтересовался:

— Эд, ты как?

— Н-нормально… Ал, — выдавил улыбку из себя Элрик превозмогая боль.

— Меня зовут, Ал? — спросил гомункул, — Остальные называют меня Саднес, — сказал мальчишка лет шести-семи.

— Саднес? — переспросил Эдвард обдумывая. Перед глазами пробежалась воспоминания.

О том, как он пробывал у врат, и о том, что потерял руку и ногу, ради того чтобы вернуть брата. Но, у него ничего не вышло? Или всё-таки получилось? Тогда почему Ала называют Саднес? В голове светловолосого возникало слишком много разных мыслей, но, взглянув в глаза Ала, тот понял, что же у него вышло. Он создал гомункула, ведь у его брата были золотые глаза, а фиолетовые были у тех кто затощил его за врата. Значит, все они гомункулы. И Саднес, один из них.

От этих мыслей Элрик погруснел, но, взглянув на гомункула, на его лице появилась улыбка. Ведь он, смотрит также как и Ал. Смотрит на него как на своего брата…

— Да, Уинри, бабушка, и господин Мустанг меня так называют, — подтвердил Саднес.

— Ясно. И да… Твоё имя Ал, — подтвердил Эд, с грустной улыбкой.

— Что-то не так брат? — спросил Ал.

— Н-нет, всё хорошо… Ты можешь позвать остальных? — спросил старший у младшего.

— Конечно, — искренне улыбаясь сказал Саднес и выбежал из палаты созывая всех.

После осмотра Элрика, Пинако, выгнала всех с палаты Эда, сказав что ему нужен покой. Сейчас же готовя завтрак для Элрика женщина посмтривала на детей и Мустанга, что сидя за столом, нервно постукивал пальцами по нему. Рою нетерпелось услышать всё из уст Эдварда. Он хотел услышать, как у него вышло создать гомункула, да и столь удачного. Военный так же подумывал над тем, как бы завербовать такого способного алхимика в армию Аместриса.

Что же, оставалось лишь ожидать. Осталось совсем немного, перед тем как состоится разговор между ним и Эдвардом.

***

Уже спустя пару дней, Мустанг решил зайти к Эду. К его счастью, он остался незамеченным Пинако, а также то, что сам Эд не спал.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Мустанг.

— Добрый, — кивнул Эд смотря на военного, который на данный момент сменил свою форму обычной рубашкой и брюками.

— Меня зовут Рой Мустанг, — представился он и добавил, — Мне пришло твоё письмо. К сожалению я не знаю где Хоэнхайм… Но, то что я видел в твоём подвале. Я бы не за что в жизни не поверил, что **это** было дело рук ребёнка. Как ты смог создать гомункула, что не умер сразу же? — спросил он глядя на Элрика.

— Я… Видел кое-что… Вернее кое-кого… Он назвался Истиной. Богом, Миром, Вселенной. Он это всё и одно. Он показал мне истину, и когда я вернулся… Со мной вернулся из-за врат гомункул. Вернее житель врат, — ответил мальчик погружаясь в мысли.

— Вот оно как… — кивнул Мустанг, — Я сохраню эту тайну… Но я и многие в армии были бы рады, видеть в своих рядах такого способного алхимика. Став государственным алхимиком, ты получишь финансирование, а также доступ ко всем исследованиям в первом отделении библиотеки в Централе…

— Там… Может быть информация о… Философском камне? — спросил Эд

— Возможно… Если всё же надумаешь стать государственным алхимиком, свяжешся со мной, — сказал Рой после чего покинул палату Эдварда.

Эд задумался над словами Мустанга. Когда прошлым вечером он говорил с Алом, то они решили найти Философский камень, Ал дабы стать человеком, а ему Эду вернуть руку и ногу… Возможно, он прислушается к предложению Роя.


	2. Глава 2: Поездка в Централ

***

Было раннее утро, всё было умиротворяюще спокойно. Разве только крик на всю улицу:

— Ал, мы опаздываем! Давай скорее! — кричал Эд продолжая бежать к станции, на перевес с довольно вместительным чемоданом.

За ним бежал и Ал. Гомункул понимал, что если бы не любовь Эдварда поспать, то они бы не опаздывали… Но, у них есть ещё возможность оказаться на станции, до прибытия поезда.

Совсем скоро на горизонте стало видно станцию. Ещё немного. Вот-вот рукой подать.

— Ещё немного, нуже Ал! — уже буквально через несколько минут оба стояли на платформе, ожидая поезда. Уже был слышен гул от приближающееся локомотива.

Скоро к платформе подъехал поезд, а ребята спешно зашли в сам поезд. Что же поездка будет длинной.

Оба поспешили на свои места. Сев на своё место, Эд закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза.

— Знаешь, барат, если бы ты не проспал, нам бы не пришлось бежать так до станции, — вздохнул Саднес.

— Ну прости, прости, проспал, с кем не бывает, — хохотнул Элрик.

— Ты не исправим, — улыбнулся Ал.

— Ладно, коль мы в поезде, я могу и немного поспать, — подложив чемодан под голову, Эдвард расположился на сидении возле гомункула.

Вскоре алхимик заснул, а гомункул наблюдал в окно, размышляя каким же будет централ. И что им там ждать.

Поездка была спокойной, пока кое-кто не решил захватить поезд. Ну как минимум не совсем хорошая идея, когда на этом же поезде находятся алхимик и гомункул.

— Эй, как ты можешь спать когда тебя берут в заложники, мелкий?! — бандит был явно в шоке от того как Элрик мог продолжать спать когда его берут в заложники.

— Эй, кто тут, мелкий, от земли не видно?! — ещё не до конца проснувшись, Эд врезал бандиту, что был явно не готов к такому повороту событий, — Ой, Ал, а что происходит, — хлопая глазами спросил старший.

— Поезд захвачен, а вы заложники, — ответил другой бандит, ухмыляясь.

— Ненадолго. Вы видимо не знаете, но с нами лучше не связываться, верно Ал? — Эдвард ухмыльнулся и ударил кулаком о свою ладонь разминая руки.

— Значит освобождаем поезд? — кивнул Ал, и покрыв руки сталью ударил бандита.

Вскоре все три бандита были обезврежены. Люди же смотрели находясь в шоке. Двое детей без особых усилий вырубили трёх бандитов и сейчас искали чем бы их связать.

— Ладно, давай так, я пойду к машинисту, а ты разберёшься с теми кто сюда будет идти, — усмехнулся Эд и вылезая в окно побежал по крыше поезда к первому вагону, в котором находился центр управлением поезда.

— Здесь есть у кого-нибудь верёвки? — спросил гомункул у людей.

— У меня есть, нитки для вязания, — сказала какая-то женщина.

— Сойдёт! — получив нитки, Ал быстро связал троих преступников. На удивление прочно и так чтобы просто не выбраться.

Пока гомункул разбирался с преступниками, в вагоне в который пришли новые бандиты, Эдвард уже добрался до вагона где был машинист.

— Господа преступники, советую вам сейчас сдаться, и я вас не побью, — хохотнул Эд.

— Да за кого ты нас принимаешь, фасолина! — а вот это было ошибкой. Алхимик недобро улыбнулся и с криком:

— Кто это тут микро-фасолина, что под микроскопом не видно! — со всей силы врезал правой рукой бандиту. Всё-таки, временами, хорошо, что у него правая рука из стали. Для многих не знающих, это будет огромным сюрпризом. Вряд-ли хорошим.

Пока оставшиеся двое пытались удержать ситуацию под контролем и пристрелить мелкого алхимика, ему на помощь пришёл машинист, что огрел одного из бандитов лопатой, которую используют для подачи угля в печь.

У оставшегося преступника, не оставалось ничего как сдаться и позволить себя связать.

Когда оставалось освободить лишь вагон в котором, как выяснили братья, был генерал Хакуро, то оба посчитали, что это будет просто отличная возможность зарекомендовать себя дабы после не было особых проблем для прохождения экзамена.

Бегать по крышам братьям не очень нравилось, нет ну, а кому будет нравиться когда тебя пытаются пристрелить. В этот самый момент, Эд завидовал Алу, ибо гомункул мог покрыть металом всё своё тело, как и деформировать части тела для сражения.

Найдя воду, что была необходима для генерации пара, Эд заговорчески улыбнулся.

— Ал, ты ведь подумал о том же, о чём и я? — хохотнул Элрик.

Печаль ничего ему не ответил. А блондин создал громкоговоритель в вагон где находились оставшиеся приступника:

— Господа бандиты, будьте добры здавайтесь, и никто не пострадает, — хохотнул Элрик, — У вас есть пять секунд дабы сбежать. А вы господа заложники найдите за что зацепиться.

Вагон тут же наполнился водой, которая стала выливаться из окон.

— Мда, вот и бесплатный душ, — хохотнул гомункул, и убрал стальную броню, после чего залез через окно обратно в вагон, где находились мокрые и не боеспособные преступники, а также генерал и его семья.

— Вы как в порядке, господин генерал? — спросил Эд у Хакуро.

— Благодаря вам юный алхимик, я и моя семья не пострадали, — улыбнулся генерал, — Могу я узнать как вас зовут?

— Я Эдвард Элрик, а это мой брат Ал, — представил их генералу старший.

По приезду в Централ, их уже ждал Мустанг и другие военные. Эдвард и Ал направились к Рою.

— Благодарю за помощь, братья Элрики, — усмехнулся Мустанг.

— Ты же, это с самого начала спланировал! Специально нас на этот поезд посадил! — Эдвард был явно недоволен тем, что его использовал в своих интересах Мустанг.

— А как думаешь. Ко всему прочему, для тебя это была отличная возможность себя зарекомндовать армии. Ведь теперь ты получишь шанс сдать экзамен на государственного алхимика, — просто ответил Рой.

Попрощавшись с полковником, Элрики ушли искать отель, и по-дороге кафешку.

***

Уже на следующий день, алхимик и гомункул были в кабинете Мустанга. Сам полковник разберал бумаги со скучающим выражением лица, пока его не отвлёк стук в двери.

— Доброго утра, полковник, Мустанг, — поздоровался Эдвард, и без энтузиазма прошёл вперёд по кабинету, занимая место на одном из двух диванов стоящих в помещении.

— Доброго утра, полковник, — за Эдом, сразу же зашёл и Саднес. Гомункул широко улыбался.

— Доброго, братья Элрики… — вздохнул Рой и отложив бумаги усмехнулся, — Перейдём к делу. Для начала, вы ведь продолжаете поиск способа вернуть Эдварду его утраченные конечности, а тебе Ал, стать человеком, верно? — уточнил Мустанг.

— Да, так, а что? — прищурившись спросил алхимик.

Порывшись в ящичке огненный вытянул какую-то папку. После чего протянул её Эду.

— Шу Такер — алхимик связующий жизни. Он занимается биологичекой алхимией. Возможно его исследования могут вам помочь в ваших поисках, — сообщил брюнет.

— И вы помогаете нам, по доброте душевной? — скептически хмыкнул Элрик.

— Нет, конечно… Просто я не хочу быть твоим должником, — ответил Мустанг.

— Ну тогда спасибо… — кивнул Эдвард.

— И ещё одно, через полгода состоится экзамен на государственного алхимика, советую основательно подготовиться к нему, — заметил алхимик кинув взгляд на Элрика.

— Благодарю, — кивнул Эдвард, а после добавил, — Кстати, а где искать Такера? — спросил Эдвард у Мустанга.

— После обеда, я могу вас к нему отвести, — сообщил Рой.

— Благодарим, полковник Мустанг! — поблагодарил Ал, и они с братом оставили Роя, вновь наедине с бумагами.

После разговора с Роем, братья направилась в комнату отдыха, дабы просмотреть всю имеющуюся информацию о Такере. Оба брата были заинтересованы в личности этого алхимика.

Из досье, они успели выяснить, что Шу, занимается созданием химер, а два года назад, он создал химиру, способную к человеческой речи.

Оба брата, уже хотели увидеть эту разговаривающую химеру, а также увидеть исследования алхимика связующего жизни. Возможно, эти исследования помогут им в поисках философского камня, а быть может, им и камень не понадобиться. В прочем, для начала, им следует познакомиться с Такером.

***

Рой как и обещал, доставил братьев к Такеру. Когда они приехали, братья малость офигели от размеров дома Шу.

Выйдя с машины, Эд стал идти вперёд, намереваясь постучать в двери. К сожалению его планам было не суждено реализоваться… Так, как его буквально сбил с ног большой белый пёс.

— Александр, нельзя, — маленькая девочка с двумя косичками, попыталась стянуть пса с Эда.

— Добрый день, господин Такер, — поздоровался Саднес с алхимиком.

— Добрый… А вы кто? — осторожно спросил он у них.

— Я Ал, а то мой старший брат Эдвард, мы изучаем алхимию, и полковник Мустанг, нам посоветовал обратиться к вам и вашими исследованиям, — усмехнулся гомункул.

Эд тем временем выбрался из-под пса, и сейчас отряхивал свою одежду.

— Что же, тогда, прошу проходите… Простите, но тут немного неприбрано… — алхимик пропустил гостей в дом, после чего закрыл двери.

Девочка с интересом осматривала братьев. Рядом с ней сидел пёс. Гости же стояли и неподалёку от выхода.

— И так, для чего же вам понадобились мои исследования? — спрашивает у них Такер.

— Это… Мы могли бы… — старший из братьев попытался как-то попросить Шу, чтобы тот отослал куда-то поиграть девочку.

— Давайте пройдём в мой кабинет, там и поговорим, — предложил тот, и компания скрылась вскорем времени из виду.

Гости и владелец дома, направились на второй этаж, в кабинет Шу. Сам кабинет был достаточно просторным. Там был рабочий стол Такера, а также два дивана и кофейный столик.

— И, так, вы расскажите свою тайну, и я дам вам доступ к моим исследованиям… Вы же, скрываете, что-то? — прищурился алхимик связующий жизни.

— Да, скрываем… Год назад, я провёл трансмутацию человека, и лишился руки и ноги… Я пытался вернуть моего брата к жизни. Но создал гомункула… Теперь я ищу способ вернуть утраченные конечности, а Ал, хочет стать человеком, — рассказал Элрик.

— Что же, интересно… Я не против, чтобы вы воспользовались моими иследованиями, но в замен, я хочу знать, как именно ты создал гомункула, Эдвард, — обратился Такер к Элрику.

— Я не могу сказать точно, но, он появился тогда, когда моя попытка трансмутации человека провалилась, — ответил Эд.

— Что же, это уже что-то, — усмехнулся хозяин дома, — пойдёмте, я покажу вам свои иследования.

— Вечером, я пришлю за вами лейтенанта Хоукай, — сообщил Рой братьям, и добавил, — Думаю, я пойду уже, мистер Такер, — сообщил Мустанг.

— Да-да конечно, — кивнул алхимик и вместе с Элриками направился провожать Мустанга.

После того как Рой уехал, Такер отвёл братьев к библиотеке. Там было невероятное множество книг по биологии и алхимии. Так же, там были и иследования Шу.  
Увидев библиотеку, Эд сразу же принялся искать, что бы почитать.

— Если, что-то понадобится, я у себя, — оповестил Такер и покинул Элриков.

Что же, а сами Элрики, погрузились в чтение. Им много чего ещё нужно узнать. Плюс ко всему, Эду нужно готовиться к экзамену… Что же, кажется они теперь будут частыми гостями, в доме семьи Такер…


End file.
